Chaotic Birthday
by ScarletThorn10849
Summary: Soma despises his birthday. It was a day he disliked the most. What if his friends tries to force him to celebrate his birthday? Will he agree or will he let his birthday pass? Moreover, can he really say no to his leader? Read on to find out! Fluffly One-shot, SomaxShiro/OC. Rated T for some curses ;A;


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gods Eater Burst. **

* * *

**Harro! I'm kinda bored so I wrote a one-shot! It's a story about how Soma celebrated his birthday (so the whole thing is in Soma's POV). Btw, Shiro is from my other story, 'White Moon'. If you're curious about her appearance, here's how she looks like: **

**Hair: Purplish-white **

**Height: Average (She's smaller than Kanon Daiba) **

**Eye color: Gold**

**Skin: Fair**

**Age: 16**

**So yeah, I leave the rest up to your imagination xDD**

* * *

I woke up, feeling a little lightheaded. I lazily got up and rubbed my temples. Damn, my head is spinning.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. After doing a few stretch, I looked at my calendar. It's _that_ time of the year again.

With a constant frown on my face, I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After changing into my clothes, I looked into the mirror and my frown went deeper.

My hair was sticking out everywhere, it looked weird. No matter how many times I tried to fix it, it gets even messier. In a matter of seconds, I gave up and pulled my hood over my head. I wouldn't want to waste my time fixing my hair.

Before leaving my room, I glanced back at my calendar once again. What's so important about this day? You only get older, you get closer to death. I don't see a reason why people celebrate this.

I went out and headed for the elevator. After waiting for a few seconds, the elevator doors opened and I saw my leader.

"Ah, good morning." She greeted with a small smile on her face, completely oblivious about my birthday.

"Morning, Leader." I greeted back, nodding my head a little. She puffed her cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows, I thought she looked kinda cute that way. But of course I'd never tell her. Why would I?

"I told you to call me Shiro." She insisted.

"I don't want to." I replied bluntly as I enter the elevator. I thought she was gonna leave, but she didn't. She just stayed there, crossing her arms and glaring up at me even when the elevator doors had closed.

"Fine. Good morning, Shiro." I said with a sigh of defeat. I can't win against her when it comes to this. She seemed contented, but kept silent. Awkward silence enveloped us, it was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Soma..." She broke off the silence. I guess she couldn't stand it either.

"Hmm." I hummed, wondering what she's gonna say. Did she find out that it was my birthday? But how? Was she gonna greet me? I felt my heart thumping as I wondered what she wanted to say.

"Can you help me do some missions today?" Ah, so that's what she was gonna say. So she didn't know after all? I guess I'm fine with that. It's better that there's one less annoying person who knew of my birthday.

"Yeah, whatever." I replied as I got out of the elevator. In the corner of my eye, I saw her step out and walk towards Lindow. She really is in close terms with that guy. Not that I care anyway.

"Somaaaa! Happy B-" I put a hand over Sakuya's mouth before she finished her sentence. She seemed to get the message so I removed my hand. "Let's celebrate!"

"No." I replied coldly.

"Ehh? But-"

"It's nothing to be celebrated." I added, feeling a little down for no reason. I never liked my birthday anyway.

"Hey Soma, I heard it's your-" Alisa was cut off when I glared at her. "Oops."

"Yo Soma!" Kota greeted. "Hap-"

"Shut up." I hissed before walking away from the trio.

"What's his problem?" I heard Kota ask. My birthday IS my problem. It only reminded me of bad things, including my mother's death. It felt like my birthday was a curse. My presence brought misfortune. My existence was like a glitch.

"Soma! Sommmaaa!" Shiro snapped me back to reality. My train of thoughts became long forgotten.

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed that she interrupted. Ever since Shiro came back to her normal self, she started becoming more cheerful and more annoying.

"I said let's go! Weren't you listening?" She chided as she headed for the Den Gate.

* * *

It's a little chilly today, I'm glad I brought my jacket (heck, nobody's ever seen me without my jacket). I peered at Shiro to check if she was cold, I smiled a little when she clutched her jacket and shivered slightly.

"Your fault for not wearing a thicker jacket." I muttered almost inaudibly.

"What?" She asked, obviously not getting what I'm saying, so I dismissed the topic.

"What are we hunting anyway?" I asked. I wasn't able to get much information about our mission earlier due to Sakuya and the other two flocking around me.

"Ouroboros." She replied without hesitation. How could she be so straightforward about that?

"Just the two of us?" I asked, blushing a little at the realization of being alone with her. On the contrary, my face was also red with anger. Anger that was caused by her carelessness, "We're battling an Ouroboros? Just the two of us?"

"Yep." She replied while drinking Health Boosters to make her HP bar longer.

"If you wanted to die that badly, you could've just asked me to kill you." I replied, still a little annoyed. She could be reckless sometimes, always going off on missions that she hardly even completed without nearly dying.

"I know you wouldn't kill me even if I ask you to." She said confidently as she readied her Rigoletto. I've noticed that she only uses short blades, she must've grown accustomed to them. It was good that she brought a divine weapon though, I heard it's the Ouroboros' weakness. I brought my Buster Blade still, this is my trademark weapon.

"If I die, please stay away from my grave." I muttered quietly as I finally caught sight of the gigantic Aragami.

"If you die, can I have your room?" She asked, almost innocently. I glared at her before slowly approaching the Ouroboros. "Soma, charged attack."

"Already on it." I said as I released my charged attack, at the same time, she released her God Arc.

The Ouroboros' roar was loud and almost deafening, both of us had to cover our ears.

She started cutting the Ouroboros' tentacles as I used crush attacks on its legs. It was like we were signing out own death wager. _At least let her survive._

The Ouroboros started swinging its tentacles. I was able to dodge, but Shiro was sent flying in the air. For a moment, I feared that her HP bar had dropped to zero, but she landed gracefully on her feet as if she's been expecting that attack. So that's why she drank so many Health Boosters.

"Damned Aragami" I cursed as I let go of my charged attack. It stunned the Ouroboros for a while, so it gave me a chance to boost my God Arc. I was hoping Shiro could make it in time to have her share of boost, but she was too far away. Instead, she switched into Gun Form and started firing Kamuy lasers at its eyes. She was trying to blind the Aragami.

So she wasn't an airhead, huh? Good, because I don't want an airheaded leader.

The Ouroboros crouched down in order to deflect Shiro's lasers (which only damaged the eyes) and gave me the perfect chance to crush its horns.

"Wrong move, big guy." I muttered with a smirk as I cut its horns. The Aragami dug its tentacles in the ground. Was it dead already?

"Soma, watch out!" Shiro yelled as drills shot up from the ground. I was caught of guard and one of them hit me. This is it. Soma Schicksal will be dying in his own birthday. Time seemed to slow down as I watched my HP bar drop...but the most unexpected thing happened. My HP bar suddenly shot up.

"How..." I asked, then I saw Shiro, tears threatening to fall, her gun propped neatly in her hands. "D-d-did you receive the bullet?"

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled at her then resumed my attacks at the Ouroborous with newly found strength. The Ouroboros didn't even get the chance to defend itself, why, because Shiro and I were in sync.

After cutting the last of its tentacle, the Ouroboros swooned then lay flat on the ground. It was dead.

What a way to celebrate my birthday.

"It's really dead, isn't it?" She asked, poking the Aragami with her sword. She seemed so scared. Had she been feigning bravery all along?

"Were you scared?" I asked. She looked at me weirdly, then shook her head.

"No, I trust you." She murmured, lowering her head in embarrassment.

"You say that but you're the one who saved my li-"

"Happy birthday, Soma." Shiro suddenly greeted, placing a kiss on my cheek. I was stunned. Was I dreaming? No, I heard her. I felt her.

"So, you knew?" I asked, still a bit dumbfounded.

"Yep, I'm your leader after all." I noticed how red her face was, I could only imagine how red my face must've been.

"How did you know?" I asked curiously, avoiding her gaze.

"I did my own little research." She said proudly. I stared at her for a few moments then said, "Stalker."

* * *

When we got back to the Den, everyone was gathered around and a banner saying 'Happy Birthday Soma!' was plastered on the wall.

"Happy Birthday!" They shouted in unison as Shiro and I stepped in. Why are they doing this? Why do they have to celebrate my birthday?

"Everyone is grateful for your existence, Soma." Shiro muttered as she nudged me a little. That's right, Shiro knew about my past. So she probably knows how my mind works. Now that's just annoying.

"Hey Soma, did you like Shiro's gift?" Alisa asked excitedly.

"What gift?" I asked in confusion. Alisa's lips curved into a frown.

"Shiro! You wasted that opportunity! I thought I already told you the perfect gift!" Alisa whined as she shook Shiro's shoulders.

"What gift was it?" I asked, getting a little more curious. Shiro's face became red, then I realized what they were talking about. My stomach churned just at the thought of it.

"You call that a gift?" I teased, yet, it was the best gift I've ever received. She looked at me in disbelief and her face suddenly burned.

"W-what? Got a problem with-" I pulled her closer to me and kissed her on the lips. It was a short one. Just a peck on the lips, but it felt good. Silence filled the Den and I felt everyone's eyes on us. I scooted away from her, feeling my own face heat up.

"Cute!" Kanon and Alisa squealed in unison. Sakuya eyed me with a smirk while Lindow gave us a thumbs up. Everyone else in the Den looked shocked, but the shock soon turned into cheers.

"W-what did you do that for?" Shiro punched me in the shoulder stubbornly.

"It was my gift wasn't it? I just wanted to take it properly." I replied nonchalantly. I nearly laughed at her reaction, she looked so upset.

"If I'm gonna get a gift like that each year on my birthday, I guess I don't mind celebrating after all." I said half-jokingly, only to earn a glare from my leader.

When the party started, I didn't really participate that much. Even so, I was happy. For once, I didn't regret living. I was thankful. Thankful that I was born.

* * *

**And that's it! How's that for a fluff? xDD Ermergh Alisa and Kanon's fangirling seemed so realistic, I can imagine them jumping up and down while squealing OuO Anyway, hope you enjoyed! **

**P.S I don't really know when Soma's birthday is ;A; **


End file.
